cmfhighcomfandomcom-20200213-history
Flood Arc: Forerunners
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgUkD0BELOk #EH HEHE So um, yea. El Foe Runners Some of these, especially the minor characters, can be used by someone who already has a role. Forerunner Exiles (Allied to NUN) IsoDidact Leader of the Forerunner Exiles hidden on the Ark. Married to the Librarian. Assistant AI is Offensive Bias for combat purposes only, but to be used extensively due to the Flood fighting. Personal aid is Chant-to-Green, current Lifeshaper. Command post will be the Ark, but also will lead from a single Fortress class vessel found on Maethrillian, and from Maethrillian itself. Will have involvement in the infiltration and personal combat against the Ur-Didact, as well as the final assault against the Flood on the Shield World. Role taken: Marq Librarian Former Lifeshaper until she passed the title to Chant-to-Green just before the Halos fired. Last known physical location on Earth, perhaps concealed in the Portal in Voi, sealed in a medical stasis capsule. Does not take back her high position, but resumes her place as IsoDidact's wife and plays an important role in studying the now dangerous flood, as well as helping to pass the Mantle to Humanity. Role open Chant-to-Green Current Lifeshaper who accompanied the IsoDidact and the handful of Forerunner survivors on the Ark during activation. Will serve as his personal aid in studying the Flood, as well as provide a medical role to those fighting the infection. Role taken: Evo (perhaps) Offensive Bias Replacement of Mendicant Bias after he went rampant and served the Flood. Second most advanced Forerunner AI made, and therefore one of the most powerful Artificial Intelligences in existence. Will be a high commander in the Forerunner fighting force, leading assaults against the Flood. Will spearhead the defense of the Andromeda portal from Mendicant Bias's attempt to escape with the Flood there, severely damaging him but not destroying him. Role open 343 Guilty Spark Returning in search for the Librarian. His search eventually takes him back to the Forerunners, where he is more of a minor, secondary character overseeing indexing, defense, or repair/replacement of damaged/lost Installations. Will express excitement when Installation 04-C is made. May return as the monitor of Installation 04 or could meet a final destruction if necessary. Role open Enemy Characters The Primordial Consciousness of the Last Precursor who survived his physical destruction by the IsoDidact long ago and lives on as the Flood's superintelligence, having been defeated by John-117 during the events of Halo 3. Will return as the intelligence manifested in the Keymind which was sealed away in the Forerunner Shield World. Primary antagonist, will not be revealed as the source of the threat until either the exiles are found or during the Forerunner's first battle. Will use the Logic Plague to great effect, swaying Mendicant Bias and Ur-Didact once again without physically infecting them. Will attempt to flee when the Shield World is attacked, and be put down finally just before it reaches Andromeda. Role Taken: Church (As the user of the Flood) Ur-Didact The original Didact who was afflicted with the Logic Plague and holds a deep hatred for all humans. Escaped Requiem and attacked Earth during Halo 4, though was defeated by John-117, losing his ship and the Composer. Was teleported to Installation 03 where he began his plans anew with another Composer and more Prometheans, though was once again defeated by Spartan Blue Team, and was composed despite his augmentations. When Maethrillian is activated by the Forerunner exiles, it reawakens the Ur-Didact who's consciousness was placed in the Capital, making a quick breakaway and escape. Assumes a smaller Forerunner ship and his Halo 4 form, appearing to still be flesh and blood, until Danno tries to attack him with his new ship. Ur-Didact defeats him easily, stealing his Combat skin adding it to his own, and his physical heat modification, as well as his Planet Breaker. Configures it to appear as the Mantle's Approach once more in a last attempt on Earth, though is defeated in personal combat by IsoDidact and friends. Returns to Requiem, and is later found by the Adventure Group, where his true Promethean form is revealed. Is fought with many new powers and abilities, though is hampered by AI flooding his system and is once again defeated, this time destroyed permanently. Role Taken: Danno Endurance-of-Will High-ranking Promethean who was once the Lover of the Didact until he met the Librarian. Served as his second in command until she aided the Librarian in sealing him away in Requiem and reprogramming the Promethean Knights. During the events of Halo 4, she stayed on Requiem as its guardian while the Didact attacked Earth. Having not heard from him for a great deal of time, she had the Knights continue to defend Requiem against Covenant and UNSC, until the Didact contacts Requiem after he escapes Maethrillian. He returns to Requiem to retrieve her and his Knights, where she aids him as a commander in his fights, though is defeated in personal combat during his attack on Earth. For her failure, the Didact composes her upon return to Requiem where she is made into a highly powerful Armiger-Promethean similar to the Warden Eternal, serving as the last guardian for the Ur-Didact, and is destroyed before the Adventure Group fights him for the last time. Role open Mendicant Bias The most powerful Forerunner AI ever made, perhaps the greatest in the entire Galaxy even to this day. Originally made to combat the flood with its super intelligent battle strategy, was afflicted with the Logic Plague by the Gravemind during its interrogation and served the Flood until its defeat by its replacement, Offensive Bias. Was disassembled into 3 pieces, one left in the Ark, one in the Forerunner Dreadnought used by the Prophet of Truth, and the third was previously found by Danno some earlier time. Had assisted John-117 on the Ark during Halo 3 in some unknown way. All pieces assembled, it acts as a strategist against the new flood, having learned much of the parasite during its alliance with them. However, it is swayed by the Logic Plague once more, having been captured by the Ur-Didact and used as his AI aid. Proves a nearly impossible enemy to defeat, and during the Flood's last days, leads an assault on the Andromeda portal in an attempt to escape into this new, fresh galaxy for infestation, though it is once again defeated by Offensive Bias. Having reached Metastability, it becomes fully sentient and decides to go off on its own, feigning destruction when it's badly damaged, then slips away and repairs itself to fulfill its own goals. Role taken: Z 2401 Penitent Tangent Monitor of Installation 05. Serves a minor role, being found as a wreckage on the Ark and taken to Maethrillian, where it awakens upon the Ur-Didact's attempt to escape, and it blasts its way out and flees to the Flood. It becomes an aid to the Keymind, having gone completely mad with rampancy, employing suicidal tactics as it expresses excitement in personally leading the flood to infest his own Installation and using it as a battle fortress to command from. Is defeated during an important battle, leaving it up to the group whether to destroy it and replace it or to attempt to heal it like they first did with Mendicant Bias. Role open Spartan-IV Team (This arc is where I have each of their fates made for) Obadiah - Infected by the Flood, becomes a Spartan Combat Form O_o Jeremiah - Fighting with Prometheans of Ur-Didact's forces, gets composed and turned into one of his Promethean Knights Lazarus - During one of the major battles, gets severely injured to the point of mortality; before he dies of his wounds, IsoDidact does to him what he did to Chakas to make him 343 Guilty Spark, and uses a more subtle composer to turn him into a Monitor, to be put to use in a Forerunner facility, by the Adventure group, or as a replacement for any lost monitors of the Halos.